Savin' Me
by fantasyfaery
Summary: Draco's been thrown in a cell for refusing to submit Harry to Voldemort. He spends his time there idly pondering if Harry would ever rescue him. Songfic inspired by Nickelback's Savin'Me


Title: Savin Me

By: fantasyfaery

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Warnings: violence, adult language, and angst

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.Rowlings, the song "Savin' Me" belongs to Nickelback. No copyright infringement intended, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Authors Notes: This is my first attempt at a song fic. It's a birthday gift for my BF, Happy Birthday Lala, hope you like it! So go easy on me, please.

**

* * *

**

**Savin' Me**

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you…_

Draco glanced around his current surroundings trying to assess the situation. He was lying on a moldy cot covered by a moth eaten blanket that had clearly seen better days. The walls of his cell were painfully plain with the exception of multiple cracks marring the surface, and it's particular shade of dingy puce made him want to vomit. There was a thick solid door made from roughly hewn trees and bound by iron at the foot of his makeshift bed.

Aside from his horrific abode, the fact that _he_ was quiver _dirty_, the still seeping cut above his brow, the itch of fleas nesting around his delicate bits, the fact that he was famished beyond belief, oh, and that nobody was coming to his rescue… Yes, he considered himself doing just fine thank you. He didn't need help. He was a Malfoy after all, and he could slither his way out of anything. He was most certainly not wishing for a certain young hero-in-the-making to swoop forth and rescue him.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and sighed. It wasn't like said hero would be paying someone so insignificant as him the time of day anyway, right? The hero was, to be sure, mired in his obligations to the entire wizarding community. He had to hunt down the big bad wolf and put him out of commission. Then, inevitably, hunt down the wolf's pups. After that, he'd be to worry about finding his own companions and seeing them to safety.

So, if by some means Draco made it onto The List, he was sure he was at the very bottom and in very fine print: '_save Draco Malfoy_' That thought made the blonde chuckle before the rising sob caught in his throat and forced him back into silence. Malfoys do-not-Cry…but he wanted to. That in itself disgusted him more than his actually state of dishevelment.

Giving in, he scratched at his crotch as he sat pondering his fate. His Father would be of no use, the man had all but handed him over to that withered scrap of human waste he called his Dark Lord. Mother was probably off somewhere chasing the dangerous end of a whiskey bottle, and coming down with the vapors. Severus, had been the only one to stand up for Draco, but the Potions Master had quickly been put down with a well placed hex. He had no daring, courageous friends. Hell, he had no friends at all.

"Harry-bloody-Potter." The name spilled unbidden from his lips, and with it a sudden rush of tears along with roughly five years of guilt and regret. If he could turn back time he would have shut his fucking mouth and apologized instead of egging the progressive uprising of their bitter rivalry. He had really wanted to be his friend after all. He curled into a ball and tried to stop the tears.

He wondered what it would be like to be rescued by Potter, and upon his reflection decided it would be swell indeed. Potter rushing in, emerald eyes blazing with righteous indignation, as he cleaved a path through his trembling enemies. Draco imagined himself crying out and raising his hands to his former rival, prostrating himself at Potter's feet. Harry would lift his chin gently and smile the most glorious glowing smile. Then, he'd lift him ever-so-gently and proceed to get them the fuck out of there.

Draco chuckled again, and even to him it sounded a tad bit hysterical. He really was losing his mind, but the fantasy was nice. Harry Potter rushing in to save a swooning Draco Malfoy, ha! It must be nice to have a friend such as Potter.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

Draco idly wondered how long he had been here. Minutes passed into hours passed into days, but for all he knew he'd been in captivity for years. Time had no meaning here in this dim, dismal place. He trailed his hand along the wall as he passed through one thought into the next.

Voldemort had not been pleased with him to be sure. His stomach rumbled but he ignored the ache and kept walking. There was nothing else left to do but keep moving when you were waiting for your death.

Distantly he was aware of some odd thundering, there must be one hell of a storm brewing. Still he walked. The sound moved closer, and his thoughts changed again.

I'm sorry Harry…but at least he hadn't betrayed him. No. And that was why he was here. He had thought he hated him. Thought he would do anything to get him back for rejecting him for a Weasley of all things. Do anything to ruin his life as thoroughly as he'd ruined Draco's. But no. "Bring him to me," Voldemort had said and Draco just couldn't do it.

There was a racket close to his cell. It was muted but he could hear the shout of spells being fired off. That made his feet slow and his heart race. Something crashed against his door making him jump. He ran to his cot and crouched against the wall as far as he could.

He would not allow himself the small hope that perhaps his hero rested beyond these walls. Most likely it was Voldemort, or one of his lackeys in a right foul mood. Another shout echoed and his door crashed open slamming against the wall and sending a shower of plaster down. One of his guards, a greasy bastard by the name of Plebius fell into the room.

The man was screaming and smoking, his robes on fire. His eyes were darting around the room frantically and they fell on Draco's form, huddled as he was in the shadows of his bedside. In a flash he was up and at Draco who scrabbled across the floor madly, yelping when a hand clamped down on his ankle. He was yanked across the floor and up, his body to weak and malnourished to resist the arm that wrapped threateningly around his throat.Another blast sounded off in the dark hallway, sending rubble flying in from the hall. It was followed shortly by several robed and hooded figures pouring into the room. Draco's heart leapt into his throat, as he struggled with his captor. He let out a solitary yell cut short by the arm crushing his windpipe.

A single figure walked forward through his compatriots who parted on both sides before moving behind him. A few watched the door, the rest watched their apparent leader, all had their wands raised and ready. Draco's eyes sought to make sense of the shadows obscuring the face of the wizard facing them down. He wanted to believe, but couldn't bring himself to allow that weakness. Perhaps his warden had simply displeased Voldemort, and was making a last desperate bid for his life.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Back off you!" the guard screeched wand raised towards the party.

The mouth of his opponent, the only thing visible, twitched into a crooked, mocking smirk. "Let him go and perhaps I let you leave."

"Ha! I think I'll take my chances with this one!"

"Oh, I think that wouldn't be a very good move for you."

Something about that deep, husky voice made Draco's brain start sparking. It was eerily familiar. Memories dragged at the corners of his mind quickly fleeing when he tried to reach for them.

"You won't get out of here alive stranger! Voldemort will-"

"You might be surprised…"

Really, Draco was not in the mood for this long drawn out monologue. His throat was beginning to ache. He stank, he was hungry, he was being manhandled, and these two blithering idiots wanted to stop and have a bloody chat of all things. "Get me out of here!" he growled clawing at the arm binding him. His attacker merely tightened his grip.

The figure in front of him began to laugh. In fact, he doubled over with it and in the process managed to uncloak himself. Draco gasped in sync with his captor.

Raven locks seemed to gleam in the dim light of the room. Straightening out, emerald eyes flashed with mirth and Harry Potter pushed his glasses back up his narrow nose. "I see captivity hasn't changed you overmuch, Malfoy."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Draco's breath caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare at the boy in front of him. What on earth was he doing here? Had he gone mad? Voldemort would kill him. Voldemort was here still wasn't he? Was Harry here for him? Would he died tonight because he had madly swooped into Voldemort's safe house? Would he rescue Draco or was he merely after all of Voldemort's cronies? It was the beginning of one hell of a headache, and to top it all off, Draco felt a bit of his old fighting spirit, and hatred for the Golden Boy standing in front of him. How dare he show up and render Draco incapable of speech! How dare he raise these feelings somewhere deep in the pit of Draco's blackened heart.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

However, when he opened his mouth, all he could croak out was a simple, shatteringly forlorn "Harry".

Harry inclined his head the slightest bit as if he understood all the thoughts wavering and crashing frantically about his head. " S'alright. We come to get you out." He switched that vibrant green gaze to Draco's warden and frowned. "After we deal with this bloody idiot."

Draco felt the man behind him flinch and the hold around his throat loosen just a bit. Draco couldn't see past his tears suddenly. "You came here for…me?"

Harry nodded once eyes flicking between the two. "Sorry for the wait. We came as soon as we found this place. A…friend told us where to look."

Severus. Harry. Aurors. Here to rescue Him, a Malfoy. Dirty rotten traitors, the lot of them rotted to the core, none of them worth this effort. "Why? I'm not worth the risk."

Harry looked at him sharply something frightening flashing in the bottomless depths of his eyes. "Funny, a lot of my colleagues think the same. I sincerely hope you can indeed prove them wrong."

"What, be more like you? Is that what you're expecting?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "No. I wouldn't wish anyone into my position. But, a little effort on your part, that would be nice."

"What the bloody hell kind of effort? I'm a Malfoy, we go where the power is. It's always been that way, and it will always remain that way."

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

"You can change it if you want to Draco. Your father, and his father, and his father, they all made their decisions. Grow the fuck up and make yours. You don't have to join us, but for the love of Merlin, don't join them. You've already had a small taste of what they do to their own."

"If only we could all be so perfect as you," Draco felt himself whisper. He dug his hands into the arm of his forgotten captor as if somehow that could anchor him. His world was beginning to spin madly out of control.

Harry snorted and narrowed his eyes. "I'm hardly perfect. If I were, Voldemort would be dead, and I would have saved everyone. Behind him the Aurors were shifting restlessly.

"We should leave soon, Harry. You Know Who, could be back any minute."

Harry waved the comment aside. "Then go back without me. I'm not leaving here without him, unless he takes their side."

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

The headache was pounding now, the weight of the situation settling onto his shoulders like a ton of bricks. Could he go with Harry? Watch from the sidelines safely while the only person he gave a damn about fought for his life along with everyone else's. Could he sit in this cell now knowing with all certainty that Harry would not come _back_ because Draco had made his choice. Could he make up with that revolting monster of a man, and follow his father's footsteps?

Draco look into the eyes of this amazing boy standing before him, fighting for everything Draco had ever took for granted, and realized Harry was wrong. The decision had been set in stone a long time ago, in a robe shop where two innocent boys crossed path for the first time. It was only more so true now that Harry had rushed in, risking the world for one ungrateful, deceitful, prat. _Say it if it's worth saving me_…

"Very well then," Draco smirked. "You best go about getting me out of here. Oh, and first things first, I want a bath."

Harry grinned. "As you wish…Princess."

Malfoy gasped in false indignation and promptly kneed his captor in the balls.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

* * *

For what it's worth here it is. I know it feels a bit rushed, but this has the pleasant ring of a prologue, and I didn't feel like dragging out the intro. 


End file.
